


Stars and Smoke

by violetsannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsannie/pseuds/violetsannie
Summary: being hopelessly in love absolutely sucks. getting high could help... maybe?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Stars and Smoke

you were utterly, hopelessly in love- and you _hated it. _you hated the fuzzy feeling it gave your heart. you hated the instant smile that was painted on your face when you saw him- you hated the way that he'd make you laugh over the stupidest shit.__

____

____

you hated _him. _or that's what you told yourself, as you laid on your bedroom floor, room covered in smoke. you could make up some fake ass reasons as to why you were high- maybe you wanted to forget things. maybe you were addicted.__

____

__

however those would all be lies. you were in love with yū nishinoya, and he was why you were high. you wanted to unfeel your feelings. all your emotions felt like explosions whenever he was around. they were like fireworks, constantly going off in your heart, making your cheeks light up bright red- and now you wanted to feel numb. 

a ring was heard from your phone. for the last 20 minutes it had been constantly going off yet you couldn't bring yourself to care- you already knew who the messages were from. noya and you had agreed to go to some random ass arcade that night, but here you were. 

he was probably worried. you knew he would be. he gets worried when you don't respond like you usually do- in a sense that's nice, he could tell when you needed help, or when you were upset. tonight though? you wanted none of that. 

you wanted to be alone. 

the ringing stopped, but it was replaced with a ding. you contemplated reading them- he'd at least know that you were alive or something, it would make him calm down. you grabbed your phone to check the messages, and felt your heart drop, 

thunder boy:  
_hey, where are you? I'm here already!!_

____

____

thunder boy:  
_it's fine if your late, but you owe me some candy or whatever when you get here dummy._

____

__

thunder boy:  
_are you coming...?_

____

____

you felt almost sick. you felt terrible bailing on him, hoping that may be he had just let up and called tanaka to go out instead. they were probably having the time of their lives playing fucking mario kart or something shit! 

you heard a knock, and dropped that thought, immediately knowing who it was. the smoke still hadn't let up in your room, and you knew you smelled like weed. perhaps he'd smell it and want some, rather than press you about why you bailed. you could get up, let him in- probably end up confessing because you have absolutely zero fucking filter currently. or, you could do the absolute opposite, lock yourself in your room and pretend you're not home. 

not confronting your feelings is like a fucking mine field. you can only avoid them for so long until you trip up, and everything blows up in your face. 

you knew what your options were, and chose the only logical one- locking yourself in your room. 

out of sight, out of mind- that's what you thought, until you saw noya climbing through your fucking window. 

"jesus christ, smoke enough? you should've invited me and tanaka- ooo suga too, I know he'd find it fun as hell!" he was all smiles. 

soft, loving smiles. the ones that could brighten up the rainiest day, ones that could warm you in the coldest weather. 

before you knew it, your body moved quicker than your mind. you were kissing nishinoya. his lips tasted faintly of cotton candy and grape soda. your body was moving on its own, not realizing what you were doing until you felt him slowly kiss back. 

out of breath, you pulled away ready to apologize, but you were greeted with the biggest smile noya could give you. his eyes were filled with stars, maybe even galaxies. you could get lost in his eyes, looking at them all night long, but he broke the silence. 

"you could've just asked before if you wanted to do that, you big cutie. but now that I'm here..... wanna get high together? being high alone sucks ass, saying that from personal experience." 

you laughed at him, nodding at his suggestion. hours passed, filled with you two talking about everything and nothing at all, your room filled with an even heavier smoke cloud. 

"I like you, noya." you giggled out, grabbing his hand as you laid on the floor, staring at your ceiling. 

"awww and I just thought we kissed for fun- of course you do dork. I like you too." hehe squeezed your hand, as if to say it again. 

you didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling, or to see if he was joking. maybe you had originally gotten high tonight to ignore your feelings- but the bitch that fate is, had other plans, ones that lucky turned out to be in your favor.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda bad! honestly this is a vent fic lmao


End file.
